villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serial Assgrabber
The Serial Assgrabber is an unnamed one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Squirt's Honor". He was a customer at the Bendit Inn who grabbed Cleveland Brown's butt, assuming he was a woman. Later, Cleveland and Donna tried to get him to harass them again, so they could sue him. He was voiced by Paul Sorvino. Biography Cleveland and Donna worked as housekeeping at the Bendit Inn, to work off the money they owed for their room there and did not pay for. While Cleveland was cleaning a guy's room, he was eating clams and dropped one on the ground. He bent over to pick it up, just as the hotel guest stepped out of the bathroom. The guest saw Cleveland's butt and assumed he was a woman. He asked "Does that butt go all the way around?" and violently grabbed his butt cheeks. Cleveland screamed in terror, turning out to really be a man. The guest apologized for what he did, saying he thought he was a woman, which to him, would have made everything okay. Cleveland cried in the shower over his traumatic experience and Donna told him that if they can catch the Assgrabber's sexual act on camera, they can sue him and pay off their hospital bills. Donna went into his room and tried seducing him. At this time, the assgrabber was in the middle of an important phone call, relating to his job. The Serial Assgrabber told her to go away, completely unfazed by her sexual activity. Cleveland then thought it was his time to step in and seduce him. He thought he could recreate the situation, by hiding his face in a menu and sticking his butt out. At this point, Donna was jumping on his bed, already disturbing the Serial Assgrabber. He then realized who Cleveland was and started running. Cleveland and Donna chased him down the halls and into the elevator, where he was finally cornered. When they were in the elevator with him, they rubbed their butts in his face and the elevator camera caught everything. When they showed it to the hotel manager, they were fired from their jobs, since in that situation, the Serial Assgrabber was the victim. Appearance The Serial Assgrabber is a rather large-framed Caucasian man, with white hair, that has a very slight tone of gray along with it. His eyebrows are deep brown, despite his hair color. He wears a navy blue suit and a blue tie, with a white shirt underneath. He has darker navy blue pants and black shoes. His suit has yellow buttons on the front and on the sleeves. He also has two pockets on both sides of his suit. He has a golden ring on his ring finger with a red gem in it. It is unknown if this is a wedding ring or not. Personality The Serial Assgrabber is actually a well-adjusted and professional businessman in general, so he presumably makes a lot of money. He is also shown to be very busy when he was shown making work-related phone calls, while on vacation. Under the curtains, he is a very perverted and misogynistic man who objectifies and blatantly harasses women he does not even know, if he finds them attractive. Trivia *His real name was never revealed in the episode. *At the Bendit Inn, his room number was "414". Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Honorable Category:Ensemble